It is known in the prior art to provide sealed junction boxes containing either electrical wiring, plumbing or both and which contain and divert leaking liquid so that it will not damage adjacent surfaces or equipment.
A typical example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,907 issued to Harald Philipp which shows an enclosure divided into two compartments with one containing electronic circuitry and the other containing liquid controlling valves. The compartments are divided by a slanted wall which causes any water leaks to drain from the enclosure without contacting the electronic equipment.
Another example of such an enclosure is a washing machine outlet box which is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,624 issued to Constantine R Doumany which shows a plastic box having a downwardly extending neck around a drain opening in the bottom of the box to drain away any water leaking within the box to prevent water from escaping from the box and leaking onto adjacent surfaces and equipment.
Other similar examples of plastic boxes with bottom drains are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,471 (Logsdon) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,422 (Izzi, Sr).
The manufacturing of plastic boxes for specific applications such as to contain certain manifolds carrying hazardous liquids such as those containing acid materials and the like are often manufactured by hand lay up from sheet plastic materials to meet the needed requirements of the size, shape and the particular valve fittings to be mounted within a particular container. This can be very expensive and time consuming.